Dinner, Bath, or Me?
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: "Jadi, jawabanmu, Mayuzumi-san?" Catatan tambahan, bakat lain yang dimiliki Akashi Seijuuro adalah menaikkan libido seseorang pada waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Mayuzumi meneguk liurnya, dan menjawab. "...aku mau tidur." / MayuAka. Warnings inside. Birthday fic untuk Mayuyu yang telat dua bulan.. RnR?


Dinner, Bath, or Me? © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Timeline: beberapa bulan setelah knb tamat; mayuyu udah kuliah & poninya akashi udah numbuh

Pairing: OreMayuBoku *dihajar massa*

Rated: T nyerempet M—tapi masih aman kok..?

Warnings: lots of swearing, **otaku!Mayuzumi =** **mesum** , Akashi's double personality, **also** **contains Mayu's LN jokes** (Ringo=Oreshi  & Sasha=Bokushi) dari TokeImo, mungkin OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll.

A/N: bday fic buat chihiro yang telat dua bulan—sekalian buat mayuaka day tanggal 4 kemarin—dan congrats karena udah dikasih muka ganteng & seiyuu yah bang! semoga makin eksis di tahun 2015 ini!

.

.

.

tambahan:

 **Fuji Ringo** –protagonis cewek di LN-nya Mayuyu yang Tokei-jikake no Ringo to Hachimitsu to Imouto (TokeImo). android yang stoic, kalem, tapi mulai berubah jadi warmhearted & bisa senyum karena temenan sama si protagonis cowok. manis banget coretpersisoreshicoret

 **Sasha** – android yang dateng buat ngegantiin Ringo karena dia "gagal menjalankan misi". himedere, berambut merah dan matanya heterokrom (sumpah ini beneran), agak genit(?) coretkayakbokushicoret

(LN-nya Mayuyu itu official sumpah, ini saya gak ngarang sendiri.)

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal satu Maret... Benar-benar hari yang membawa bala.

Buktinya, sejak pagi tadi saja ia sudah tertimpa sial.

Mayuzumi terlambat bangun hari ini – pukul delapan lewat sepuluh, sedangkan kelas dimulai pukul setengah sembilan tepat. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan karena takut ketinggalan bus, berlari kecil menuju halte dengan perut keroncongan karena semalam tadi hanya makan mi instan. Saat sedang berlari di trotoar, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran anjing, membuatnya mengumpat keras sekali sampai ia ditegur nenek-nenek yang sedang memberi makan burung di pinggir jalan (Nenek itu pikir siapa dirinya, hah?). Lalu setelah sampai di halte—bus yang ia tumpangi _nyaris_ saja berangkat meninggalkannya—Mayuzumi mau tak mau harus memaklumi keadaan bus yang sangat sangat minta ampun penuh sesaknya. Semua kursi sudah ditempati, membuatnya terpaksa harus berdiri dan bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup dalam diam, hati kecilnya bertaubat untuk tidak menonton TV sampai larut malam lagi agar tidak bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

...Sampai seorang bapak-bapak pebisnis berpenampilan sok penting menginjak kakinya _kemudian_ bercengkrama dengan pria lain di sebelahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tidak menghiraukan suara dehem Mayuzumi yang sengaja dikeras-keraskan karena orang tua sialan itu bahkan _tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

 _Bangsat,_ batin Mayuzumi gondok setengah mati. _Hawa keberadaan tipis boleh saja berguna saat main basket—lah kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

(Namun setidaknya ujung bibir Mayuzumi sedikit tertarik ke atas setelah turun dari bus, mendengar teman sang pebisnis mengatakan, "Takeda-san, kenapa kaki Anda bau seperti kotoran anjing milik tetangga saya?" _Ha ha, rasain.)_

Setelahnya, Mayuzumi bisa saja tidak terlambat masuk kelas kalau ia tidak mampir ke toilet terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan sepatunya. Bau kotoran yang menjijikan dan menusuk hidung itu hampir saja membuatnya pasrah untuk membuang sepatunya yang memang sudah butut itu ke kloset—tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena sepatunya masih layak pakai (meski bau kotoran anjing masih berbekas di sana). Lulusan SMA Rakuzan itu akhirnya masuk kelas bersama dua siswa lain yang juga datang terlambat, menyusup dengan mudah dan duduk di bangkunya yang bertempat di belakang kelas tanpa ada yang menyadari karena _terima kasih, hawa keberadaan yang nyaris tidak ada._ Tidak jadi dicap terlambat karena Sensei mengabsen ulang dan Mayuzumi Chihiro dapat menjawab 'hadir' dengan suara keras, tidak ada seorang pun yang mencurigai keterlambatannya.

Kemudian jam kedua tiba: Sensei _killer_ berkumis super lebat yang konyol membuat _mood_ -nya semakin buruk saja ditambah perutnya yang masih kosong, dan _sial sesial sialnya_ karena _flashdisk_ tempatnya menyimpan tugas yang seharusnya dikumpulkan hari ini tertinggal di atas meja kotatsu! Dan Mayuzumi mendapat _tiga_ tugas tambahan karena itu! Dasar kumisan brengsek!

Tapi bukan hanya _flashdisk_ yang tertinggal—volume ketiga _light novel_ favoritnya juga tidak ada di dalam tas! Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat jam istirahat nanti? Melamun sampai kelas kembali dimulai? (Padahal ia sudah sampai pada bagian klimaks konflik novel tersebut, sialan.)

Lalu pada jam pelajaran berikutnya—yang mengharuskan para siswa untuk bekerja berkelompok—tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengajak Mayuzumi bergabung ke dalam grup belajar mereka karena _sekali lagi, terkutuk kau hawa keberadaan setipis hantu._ Bahkan Sensei yang tengah mengajar, entah siapa nama wanita cerewet itu, tidak menyadari bahwa tidak ada nama Mayuzumi Chihiro di kelompok mana pun, dasar idiot. Memangnya menyenangkan dianggap tidak ada?

Dan satu lagi—apa Mayuzumi sudah mengatakan kalau hari penuh kesialan ini kebetulan sekali merupakan hari ulang tahunnya? Belum?

Ah, masa bodoh. Mayuzumi memang bukan tipe yang meributkan hal kecil seperti hari dimana ia menambah umur, tidak pernah peduli dan tidak mau peduli. Hadiah? Ucapan selamat? Boro-boro, sadar bahwa dirinya juga merupakan penghuni kelas saja tidak, bagaimana manusia-manusia disekitarnya itu bisa memberi selamat atau menghadiahinya? (Mayuzumi menolak keras untuk menyebut manusia-manusia yang sekelas dengannya itu 'teman'.)

Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa Mayuzumi jalani selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada kejutan, perayaan, hadiah—tolong, ia menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun hari ini—tapi tetap saja menjengkelkan, tidak memperbaiki _mood_ -nyayang sudah rusak sejak ia bangun kesiangan pagi tadi sama sekali (atau _mood_ -nya hancur tepat saat ia menginjak kotoran anjing bodoh itu? Atau malah saat ia diomeli oleh nenek-nenek menyebalkan itu?).

Mayuzumi hanya punya dua kata: _shiru ka._

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam dan Mayuzumi tengah menyeret langkahnya menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal, baru saja mampir ke konbini dekat kampus untuk makan malam—makanan instan murahan khas konbini yang tinggal masuk _microwave_ itu—setelah membabat habis tiga tugas tambahan yang diberikan dosen berkumis bodoh di perpustakaan kampus karena ia sangat ogah untuk menyelesaikannya di rumah. Pulang malam tidak pernah jadi masalah, namun hari ini Mayuzumi sengaja tidak naik bus untuk pulang karena ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata uang di dompetnya sama sekali tidak banyak—menghemat dalam bentuk apa pun adalah suatu keharusan sekarang! Tekadnya sudah bulat. Beginilah nasib malang anak kuliahan...

 _Kecuali_ kalau seri terbaru dari _light novel_ kegemarannya terbit saat ini juga... Mayuzumi akan langsung membelinya tanpa pikir panjang (karena LN selalu dan akan selalu menjadi pengecualian).

Berjalan kaki saat langit malam sudah membentang seperti ini, melewati gang-gang sepi yang penghuni gelapnya mulai bermunculan—preman, pemabuk, penjahat kelamin dan sebangsanya—tidak membuat Mayuzumi takut karena _oke, kali ini kau berguna, hawa keberadaan hampir nol persen._ Paling-paling yang diganggu pada keadaan seperti ini hanya oneechan-oneechan dengan rok yang sedikit terlalu pendek—entah kenapa bodoh sekali mereka masih keluyuran malam-malam dengan pakaian seperti itu?—ah sudahlah, Mayuzumi tidak mau ikut campur atau terlibat keributan apa pun. Sekalipun itu berarti mengabaikan gadis-gadis manis yang dijadikan sasaran siul-siulan. Mayuzumi bukanlah orang mulia yang super baik, terserah kalau orang-orang mau menilai dirinya yang bersifat apatis luar biasa itu sebagai 'jahat'. Terserah...

...ngomong-ngomong jahat, yang lebih pantas disebut jahat adalah alien berkepala merah dengan senyum menyebalkan bernama Akashi Seijuuro yang selalu saja bertindak seenaknya—yang _selalu_ bertindak seenaknya, Mayuzumi tekankan sekali lagi.

Misalnya pada saat seperti ini.

Mayuzumi baru saja membuka _inbox_ pada ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari mantan adik kelas sialannya itu (balasan _email_ yang dikirim Mayuzumi berjam-jam lalu, dasar _jahat),_ pesan yang membuat pemuda berwajah _poker face_ itu berhenti melangkah dan mencengkram ponselnya terlalu kuat, karena—

[ _**Wed, 07.16 PM**_

 _ **From:**_ _kouhai chuuni_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Maaf_

 _Mayuzumi-san, apa kabar? Sedang apa sekarang? Maaf karena baru mengabarimu, tapi ada perubahan rencana_ _–_ _aku tidak bisa berkunjung di akhir pekan nanti karena ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan._

 _Kuroko mengajak kami para Kiseki no Sedai untuk bermain basket bersama hari Sabtu nanti. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kan._ ]

...apa-apaan.

Keparat kecil itu, Kuroko Tetsuya—berani sekali dia mengacaukan akhir pekan Mayuzumi dengan alien kesayangannya, hah? Berani sekali dia? Dasar serangga kecil! _Phantom sixth man_ pertama yang sudah basi! Dasar _basi!_

Ya, tadi Mayuzumi memang bilang kalau Akashi itu alien, tapi dia alien _kesayangan!_

Oke, mungkin si rambut merah itu memang orang tidak normal yang kejiwaannya terganggu, perfeksionis, suka main perintah, dan mengidap chuunibyou sampai kelas satu SMA— _tapi_ mantan kapten tim basket Mayuzumi itu bisa jadi sangat manis dan menggemaskan pada waktu tertentu. Sangat ahli dalam berciuman pula! Dan kalau kau melihat di balik mulut cerewetnya, Akashi itu orang yang perhatian, tahu.

Dan yang terpenting—Akashi Seijuuro itu miliknya, milik Mayuzumi seorang! Sebodo amat kalau orang-orang mengatainya posesif, pokoknya Akashi itu miliknya—

(Sebenarnya selepas sang senpai lulus SMA, baik Akashi dan Mayuzumi sepakat untuk mempertahankan kontak dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang tidak terlalu baik sebelumnya, mengingat mata heterokrom sang kouhai sudah berwarna senada sekarang. Mereka memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang cukup baik dan Mayuzumi pikir, Akashi yang baru dikenalnya ini—kepribadiannya yang lama ini—tidak buruk juga.

Sesekali pergi berdua untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan apa yang disebut kencan, sampai suatu hari Akashi menciumnya di bibir sebelum mengatakan, "Aku lelah melihat Mayuzumi-san tidak jujur pada diri sendiri, aku tahu kau _sangat_ menyukaiku." Yang kemudian dibalas Mayuzumi dengan, "Berisik, jangan terlalu percaya diri, bocah," namun tetap mencium Akashi balik setelahnya... Singkat cerita, setelahnya mereka pacaran? Semacam pacaran, tapi bukan pacaran? Masa bodoh, lah.)

—Lalu, mengenai 'hal penting yang harus kulakukan' itu, Mayuzumi bisa saja memakluminya. Tapi kalau kalimat itu diikuti dengan 'bermain basket bersama hari Sabtu nanti'!? Main basket bersama itu apanya yang penting, hah!?

Dan yang paling membuat Mayuzumi geram—apa-apaan itu 'kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak Kuroko'? Ciuman pertamamu itu siapa, Kuroko Tetsuya atau Mayuzumi Chihiro, hah? (Menjadi _first kiss_ seorang Akashi Seijuuro adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan, tahu.)

Mayuzumi baru saja hendak mengetikkan _aku tidak percaya kau membatalkan janji denganku hanya untuk seorang kuroko tetsuya dan teman-teman ajaibmu_ _,_ sebelum kesialan yang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini terjadi kembali menimpanya.

[ _Battery level is too low. Shutting down device now._ ]

 _Aaaaaarrrgghhh!_

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat kemudian dan memasukan ponsel tidak berguna miliknya ke dalam tas, sesuatu terlintas di kepala Mayuzumi. Sesuatu yang baru saja disadarinya, yang membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro menendang kerikil di tengah jalan seperti orang pundung. Sesuatu yang melunturkan ekspresi datarnya dan membuat tatapan kosong pemuda itu berubah tajam, dengan bibir yang juga berubah cemberut.

 _...Akashi bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku._

(Bukannya Mayuzumi peduli, tapi tetapi saja menyebalkan, kan.)

* * *

Lampu di genkan apartemennya menyala.

Mayuzumi memandangi pintu di hadapannya dengan wajah masam, melihat cahaya yang menyusup keluar lewat celah di bawah pintu—itu artinya lampu di genkan tempatnya melepas sepatu _menyala._ Mayuzumi sangat yakin sudah mematikannya saat berangkat ke kampus pagi tadi, tapi kenapa lampunya menyala?

Mungkin ada pencuri yang masuk ke apartemennya? Dan dia memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu karena terlalu gelap di dalam? Tidak, tidak, di dunia ini mana ada orang sebodoh itu (atau mungkin benar-benar ada?).

Mayuzumi menatap barisan pintu-pintu lainnya di koridor tempatnya berada. Kalau benar ada pencuri, tidak mungkin para tetangganya diam saja, bukan? Meskipun hawa keberadaannya nyaris tidak terdeteksi, Mayuzumi menjalin hubungan pertetanggaan yang baik dengan wanita tua di kamar sebelah, atau dengan karyawan muda yang tinggal di ujung koridor. Di lantai dua gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal ini, penghuni lainnya pasti akan sadar bila ada orang asing yang melakukan aktivitas mencurigakan. Seseorang pasti sadar kalau ada pencuri yang menyusup masuk.

Mayuzumi mendesah sebal. Kenapa dirinya jadi sok-sok menganalisa macam detektif begini? Mungkin ini akibat dari LN bertema _problem-solving_ dan _suspense_ yang ia tamatkan minggu lalu... Lagipula kalau memang benar pencuri ya tinggal hajar saja kan, begini-begini tinjunya lumayan kuat kok.

Dan Mayuzumi sudah luar biasa lelah—baik fisik dan psikisnya—ia ingin segera menyusup ke balik selimut dan bercumbu dengan kasurnya sampai besok siang. _(Jangan_ ingatkan Mayuzumi akan kelas yang harus diikutinya besok pagi.)

Pemuda itu akhirnya menekan gagang pintu lalu mendorongnya perlahan. Tidak terkunci... Haruskah ia waspada?

"Tadai.. ma.."

Mata kelabunya menangkap sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap yang sama sekali _bukan_ miliknya berbaris rapi di genkan.

Tunggu, sepatu yang terlihat mahal itu kan—

"Okaeri, Mayuzumi-san."

Yang kemudian dilihatnya adalah helaian rambut merah yang sudah mulai panjang menutupi dahi. (Kemudian sepasang manik merah cerah dan bulu mata lentik itu, bibir merah muda itu, leher putih yang jenjang itu—)

Alis-alis Mayuzumi mengernyit tidak senang.

"Kau... seharusnya berada di _dorm_ Rakuzan sekarang."

Kenapa seorang Akashi Seijuuro keluyuran malam-malam pada hari sekolah seperti ini?

"Mibuchi membantuku menyelinap keluar," balas Akashi dengan dagu yang sedikit dinaikkan, melangkah dari ruang tengah tempatnya berada tadi untuk menyambut sang tuan rumah. "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Mayuzumi-san sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya, kan?"

"Jangan terlihat bangga karena berhasil menyelinap ke luar asrama," balas Mayuzumi sedikit kesal. _Oh, jadi kau ingat ini hari apa?_ _Atau kau sengaja ke sini sekarang karena akan sibuk melakukan 'hal penting' di hari Sabtu nanti?_ "Bukannya kau siswa teladan? Mibuchi dan dua teman bodohnya itu benar-benar pengaruh buruk bagi Tuan Muda Akashi, huh?"

"Kuakui, Hayama terlihat sedikit terlalu bersemangat untuk melihatku melanggar peraturan dan keluar malam-malam seperti ini." Pemuda bermanik rubi itu terus melangkah mendekat, baru berhenti saat jaraknya dengan sang mantan kakak kelas tersisa sekitar setengah lengan. Lalu sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, ia berkata, "Tapi itu kulakukan karena aku ingin bertemu Mayuzumi-san."

 _Jangan termakan kata-katanya,_ bisik Mayuzumi pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah sangat siap untuk meninjumu tadi, kupikir ada pencuri yang masuk."

"Itu pemikiran yang sangat konyol," senyum Akashi seketika itu juga hilang. Respon Mayuzumi tidak romantis sama sekali. "Kau memberiku kunci cadangan, atau kau sudah lupa? Seperti orang tua saja."

"Hn, mungkin aku lupa," balas Mayuzumi malas. Ia melepas sepatunya (yang samar-samar masih bau kotoran anjing), kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi yang masih menatapnya sejak tadi. Mata abu-abunya kemudian turun dan naik memperhatikan penampilan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. " _Apron_ yang sedang kau pakai—aku tidak ingat punya benda seperti itu."

"Memang tidak," balas Akashi kini terlihat lebih santai, menarik ujung _apron_ bernuansa hijau, krem, dan merah tua yang tengah dikenakannya. "Aku memesannya lewat _online,_ kupikir kau akan suka. Mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu, bukan?"

Mayuzumi mengerjap dua kali. Dimana ia pernah melihat nuansa warna yang familiar itu...

Ah. Benar juga. "Itu _merchandise_ TokeImo yang terbaru— _apron_ yang didesain berdasarkan baju yang dipakai Ringo, kan."

Akashi tersenyum simpul, jawaban yang tepat. Kalau diberi kuis yang menyangkut LN begini, jawaban Mayuzumi pasti benar seratus persen. Sekarang, untuk pertanyaan berikutnya, "Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

 _Jangan ladeni dia, Chihiro,_ bisik Mayuzumi sekali lagi. _Tapi kalau dipakai Akashi memang cocok sekali sih._ "Lalu _apron_ itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk memasak, tentu saja." Lengkungan di bibir Akashi tadi kini kembali menjadi garis lurus—antara Mayuzumi sengaja, atau kekasihnya itu memang tidak peka. "Saat aku datang ke sini tadi sore, keadaan apartemenmu kotor sekali. Sampah berserakan, baik itu bungkus makanan ringan atau mi instan—setidaknya kau pasti makan makanan yang tidak sehat dalam seminggu terakhir, kan?"

"Apa yang kumakan sama sekali bukan urusanmu," balas Mayuzumi datar. _Memangnya kau siapa, ibuku?_

"Salah," Akashi menekan dada Mayuzumi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kalau itu menyangkut kesehatanmu, tentu saja itu urusanku. Setidaknya makan yang benar pada hari ulang tahunmu. Aku baru saja selesai memasak, apa kau mau makan sekarang?"

 _Tidak kusangka Tuan Muda Akashi tahu caranya memasak_ dan _jadi kau memang sengaja tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku seharian hah_ adalah yang ingin Mayuzumi katakan sebagai balasan, namun Akashi melanjutkan, "Atau mungkin kau harus mandi dulu. Mayuzumi-san bau."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," balas pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu jengkel, kembali teringat akan kotoran anjing yang diinjaknya tadi pagi. Eww, bau tidak sedap itu masih menghantui penciumannya. "Tapi tidak terima kasih. Aku terlalu malas untuk mandi."

Alis-alis merah Akashi saling bertaut, "Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

"Aku sudah makan di konbini dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Tidak enak, tapi perutku sudah kenyang."

"..."

Siswa kelas dua SMA Rakuzan itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Akashi kemudian melangkah maju untuk mempersempit jarak di antara mereka sekali lagi, meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Mayuzumi dan membuat dahi pemuda yang lebih tua itu berkerut karena heran— _mau apa alien itu kali ini?_

"Aku tanya sekali lagi," lidah _pink_ Akashi keluar sedikit untuk membasahi bibirnya (Mayuzumi dengan bodohnya tiba-tiba menahan nafas), mencoba mempraktikkan kata-kata yang Mibuchi ajarkan padanya. "Apa Mayuzumi-san mau makan malam? Atau kau ingin mandi terlebih dulu? Atau kau ingin..." Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Akashi berbisik, "...aku?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening hening _sehening-heningnya—_

Yang pertama terlintas di kepala Mayuzumi adalah _catatan tambahan, bakat lain yang dimiliki Akashi Seijuuro adalah menaikkan libido seseorang pada waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat._ Yang kedua adalah _terkutuk kau, Mibuchi Reo, hal macam apa yang telah kau ajarkan pada anak ini hah? (Karena yang seperti ini_ pasti _ulah Mibuchi!)._ Dan yang ketiga adalah _kenapa situasi ini mirip dengan adegan di_ light novel _harem yang pernah kubaca waktu itu—_

Hembusan nafas hangat Akashi menyapu wajah Mayuzumi yang sudah-tidak-datar-lagi, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari _rambling_ -an batinnya. "Jadi, jawabanmu, Mayuzumi-san?"

"..."

Jawabannya. Apa jawabannya?

"..."

Mayuzumi meneguk liurnya.

"...aku mau tidur."

Suasana kembali hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _...hah._

Akashi perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur, menjauhkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah bingung dan ekspresi lain yang sulit diartikan. Mayuzumi menolak semua tawarannya. Itu artinya, strategi ini, yang dirinya dan Mibuchi buat untuk ulang tahun Mayuzumi... _gagal?_

Akashi _gagal?_

"Kau tidak... menginginkanku," ucap pemuda itu pelan.

Tengkuk leher Mayuzumi mendadak gatal-gatal. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Hari ini bukanlah hari terbaik yang pernah kualami, Akashi. Dari pagi aku sudah tertimpa sial berkali-kali, uang di dompetku ternyata hampir habis... Dan aku benar-benar _lelah_ karena mengerjakan tugas tambahan sepanjang sore yang diberikan oleh Sensei berkumis brengsek yang pernah kuceritakan padamu waktu itu." Sebagai penutup, Mayuzumi mengangkat kedua alis dan mengedikkan bahunya, "Singkat cerita ini hari yang cukup buruk dan aku tidak berencana untuk melakukan hal lain selain tidur malam ini."

 _(Dan, asal kau tahu saja, aku belum memaafkanmu karena 'kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak Kuroko' yang kau katakan di_ email _tadi,_ lanjutnya secara mental. Entah kenapa Mayuzumi sedang _mood_ membicarakan orang di belakang.)

Pemuda itu lalu menghela nafas pendek, hendak melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya dan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berdiri mematung—saat perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba muncul dan merambat dalam hatinya. Mayuzumi memang bukan orang yang super baik, tapi Akashi sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Rakuzan (melanggar jam malam asrama pula) hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan kalau menolaknya seperti ini rasanya tidak enak juga...

Mungkin ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja tanpa ucapan terima kasih terlebih dahulu _(ugh,_ berterima kasih pada orang itu sangat mendokusai).

Mayuzumi mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menepuk kepala bersurai merah itu dengan canggung. Tentu saja canggung: meskipun status mereka sepasang kekasih, peluk cium dan gestur romantis lainnya hampir tidak pernah mereka lakukan (namun ceritanya lain kalau membahas kamar tidur dan ranjang).

"Terima.. kasih karena sudah datang jauh-jauh. Usahamu bagus, sayangnya aku sedang dalam keadaan capek sekarang. Kalau kau tidak mengenakan apa pun di balik _apron_ itu mungkin _mood_ -ku bisa kembali." _Tunggu, apa sih yang baru saja kukatakan?_ "Aku akan tidur sekarang. Lakukan sesukamu, kau bisa menonton TV atau membaca koleksi _light novel_ -ku, semuanya tersimpan di rak yang berwarna abu-abu... Atau kau mau pulang?" Tanya Mayuzumi kini sedikit gelisah, Akashi masih diam saja daritadi. "Apa Mibuchi akan menjemputmu nanti? Atau kau mau kuantar ke asrama?" _Tapi aku kan sedang menghemat uang... tapi tidak mungkin kan aku menyuruh Akashi jalan kaki._

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Kau bisa menginap di sini kalau kau mau," balas Mayuzumi secara otomatis. Nada dingin yang Akashi lontarkan barusan membuatnya siaga— _jangan buat Tuan Muda marah. Fisik dan batin ini tidak kuat kalau Tuan Muda sampai marah._ "Akashi, kau.. Kau marah ya." _Tunggu, aku_ _ini_ _bicara apa sih!? Bodoh, kenapa otak dan mulut sudah tidak sinkron begini!_

 _Kalau ditanya seperti itu, tentu saja Akashi akan—_

"Aku tidak marah," balas Akashi pelan. Mayuzumi segera mengunci bibirnya. "Hanya saja.. ini... Di luar ekspektasiku. Aku tidak menduga kalau kau akan menolakku seperti ini."

Mayuzumi melirik kekasihnya sekilas. Wajah manis dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus frustasi itu... Entah kenapa situasi ini mirip dengan salah satu adegan di volume pertama saat Ringo bertengkar dengan si protagonis utama.

 _("Kau tidak mau berteman denganku yang seorang android.._ _j_ _adi begitu. Karena robot hanyalah mesin berhati dingin yang tidak bisa merasakan emosi, benar."_

 _"Tidak! Itu sama sekali bukan maksudku, Ringo-chan!")_

"..."

Mayuzumi menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajahnya sendiri. Ia jadi merasa seperti menjahati Ringo-chan kan...

Sebodo amat. Dirinya benar-benar sudah lelah kok. "Ya sudah. Jangan diam di situ terus, Akashi," balas Mayuzumi pada akhirnya, melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan tas selempangnya di dekat dinding. Matanya menyapu permukaan meja kotatsu— _flashdisk,_ cek. Volume ketiga TokeImo, cek.

Pemuda itu baru saja mengambil langkah pertama menuju kamar tidurnya _(kasur, aku datang)_ , saat mata keabuan miliknya bertemu dengan mata merah delima milik Akashi—namun ia juga melihat _emas,_ kenapa ia melihat warna emas?—lalu kaki kirinya mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan, membuat Mayuzumi terjatuh ke belakang menabrak dinding yang posisinya cukup dekat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Kepalanya terbentur, dan itu sakit. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai, punggungnya sedikit tidak nyaman karena menyentuh permukaan dinding yang keras. Namun Mayuzumi tidak menaruh perhatian lama-lama pada rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman itu—tidak jika Akashi tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Mayuzumi.

 _Apa-apaan—_

Emas yang dilihatnya tadi masih di sana. Emas yang tidak ada di sana sebelumnya—

 _O_ _h._

 _Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihatmu._

"Chihiro."

 _...dan sudah lama sekali sejak kau menggunakan nada itu untuk memanggil namaku._

"Hn."

Iris dwiwarna merah dan emas menatap abu-abu kosong.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu saat jatuh tadi," Akashi—Akashi yang _itu_ —mengangkat satu alisnya. "Konyol sekali. Setelah sekian lama tidak menggunakan _Emperor Eye,_ rasanya puas juga."

"Kenapa kalian bertukar tempat tiba-tiba, hah?" Balas Mayuzumi datar, berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya karena _Akashi duduk di pangkuannya sekarang, tolong._ "Bukannya ada semacam _trigger_ yang membuat kalian bertukar tempat? Dan setahuku aku tidak melakukan hal apa pun yang dapat memicu _trigger_ bodohmu itu."

(Pembicaraan _absurd_ ini benar-benar menggelikan dan sangat cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari plot sebuah _light novel,_ bukan?)

"Oh, kau hanya membangkitkan luka lama saja." Akashi—yang _itu_ —memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat manis. "Kau membuat kakak teringat akan traumanya, bukan masalah kecil. Sekalinya gagal, tetap saja akan gagal terus untuk kedepannya."

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Mayuzumi benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Memanggil kepribadianmu yang lain dengan sebutan 'kakak'? Dasar chuuni, sekalinya chuuni tetap saja chuuni terus untuk kedepannya.

"Berhenti mengejekku Chihiro."

"Sialan—aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi tolong jangan baca pikiranku. Itu sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu privasi orang."

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Wajah datarmu itu saja yang mudah sekali untuk dibaca."

 _Oh, jadi wajah datar Kuroko Tetsuya lebih sulit untuk dibaca_ _dibandingkan dengan_ _wajahku_ , gerutu Mayuzumi dalam hati—tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan itu langsung pada si _Emperor._

Tahu-tahu Akashi tersenyum, "Kau cemburu dengan Tetsuya?"

"...kau _pasti_ punya keahlian _mind-reading,_ Akashi. Kau tidak bisa menipuku."

"Chihiro terlalu banyak membaca _light novel,_ rupanya," balas Akashi seraya membenahi posisi duduknya di atas paha Mayuzumi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau suka dengan _email_ yang kakak kirimkan padamu? Itu usulan Kotaro dan Eikichi. Mereka bilang kalau hanya membatalkan janji tidak akan membuatmu kesal, tapi kalau membatalkan janji dengan Tetsuya dan yang lainnya sebagai alasan, itu akan membuatmu kesal lima kali lipat." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, melanjutkan, "Chihiro kan tipe yang mudah cemburu."

 _Sialan,_ Mayuzumi mengutuki makhluk di depannya (di pangkuannya) sekarang ini. Apa-apaan ekspresi menggoda dan nafas yang diberat-beratkan barusan itu? Situasi macam apa ini, sebenarnya? Dan lagi, rambut merah itu, mata heterokromia itu—

Akashi Seijuuro pertama itu mengingatkannya akan Ringo, Mayuzumi tahu itu. Sedangkan Akashi Seijuuro kedua yang semacam 'pengganti' Akashi pertama itu mirip dengan Sasha—yang merupakan 'pengganti' Ringo! Mayuzumi tahu betul kemiripan keempatnya. (Hidup yang dijalani Mayuzumi memang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan plot TokeImo, huh.)

Tapi yang Akashi lakukan barusan... Tidak mengingatkan Mayuzumi akan bagian cerita volume mana pun, tidak. Hal seperti ini tidak ada di novel.

 _Tapi_ ini mengingatkannya akan doujinshi _rated_ delapan belas ke atas yang dibacanya sekilas saat berkunjung ke sebuah _con_ bulan lalu.

Entah apa isi ceritanya, namun Mayuzumi masih ingat melihat Sasha berpose nakal dan rok pendek yang dikenakannya sedikit tersingkap ke atas pada salah satu halaman doujinshi tersebut, ekspresi wajah gadis berambut merah itu tidak ada bedanya dengan wajah Akashi barusan dan _Kamisama tolong kenapa aku jadi berpikir sampai sejauh ini—_

"Chihiro..." Bisikan Akashi lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya. Mayuzumi berharap wajahnya tidak merah sekarang. _Sial sial sial sial—_ "Kau pasti baru saja memikirkan hal-hal yang mesum."

"Oh ya," balas Mayuzumi sok tenang. "Kurasa kau juga tidak ada bedanya denganku."

"Kau menuduhku memikirkan apa? Aku kan tidak punya otak mesum sepertimu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang apa? Soal Akashi yang satu lagi selalu gagal atau apalah itu." _Nice,_ _Chihiro._ Ini baru namanya membelokkan arah pembicaraan. "Dan tunggu sebentar—maksudmu yang di _email_ tadi itu _bohong?_ Soal tidak bisa ke sini karena akan bermain basket hari Sabtu nanti?"

Akashi lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Tentu saja itu bohong. Dan tentang... diriku yang satunya. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menolaknya—Reo bilang hadiah ulang tahun yang tepat untuk orang sepertimu bukanlah hal yang sulit; cukup goda sedikit saja dengan kata-kata. Namun ternyata kau sedang tidak _mood,_ dan itu membuat kakak cukup terpukul karena kau menolaknya dan dia _gagal."_

Mayuzumi sedikit—oke, tidak sedikit—merasa tidak enak setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Ia tahu betul Akashi tidak mentoleransi kegagalan dalam bentuk apa pun, dan penolakannya tadi mungkin memang terkesan sedikit... dingin. _Tapi_ yang lebih penting sekarang—"'Cukup goda sedikit saja dengan kata-kata'!? Enak saja, Mibuchi kira aku ini laki-laki macam apa hah!"

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri."

 _Alien ini benar-benar_ _–!_

Mayuzumi menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah, inti dari pembicaraan tidak berguna ini adalah ternyata orang-orang mencapku sebagai orang mesum, dan aku harus meminta maaf pada Akashi yang satu lagi karena telah menggagalkan rencananya. Hanya itu, atau ada lagi?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

Akashi memajukan pinggulnya (seseorang tolong buat makhluk ini _berhenti)_ seraya tersenyum mencurigakan (serius, kenapa alien ini menebar senyum terus sih daritadi?), "Ada satu hal lagi. Aku rasa kau belum memahami maksud kedatanganku, Chihiro."

"Oh?" Mayuzumi meninggikan dagunya, gestur menantang. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat jari-jari lentik Akashi meraih dan mencengkram bahunya. "Bukannya kau datang untuk melayaniku yang berulang tahun?"

"Jangan pakai kata 'melayani', aku tidak suka. Memangnya aku ke sini untuk jadi pemuasmu?"

 _Itu kedengarannya tidak buruk juga_ adalah yang ingin Mayuzumi katakan, "Jadi, kau punya tujuan yang berbeda dari kakak-garis-miring-kepribadianmu-yang-lain? Coba jelaskan, Tuan Muda Akashi, kalau kau bersedia."

"Diam dan berhenti menggunakan nada sarkastik memuakkan itu, Chihiro, lalu dengarkan aku." Akashi meraih dagu kekasihnya, lagi-lagi menyapu permukaan wajah Mayuzumi dengan hembusan nafas hangatnya karena jarak antara bibir mereka sekarang _terlalu dekat._

"Tujuanku tidak seperti kakak yang ingin menghadiahimu dengan tubuhnya atau apa pun itu—"

"Sekedar info, kalian berdua satu tubuh, jadi itu tubuhmu juga."

 _"Diam._ Apa kau tidak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Chihiro?" Telapak tangan kirinya menyusuri dada berlapis kemeja putih itu, membuat Mayuzumi menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Kau menolakku, menolakku yang seorang _Akashi._ Ketahui tempatmu, Mayuzumi Chihiro.. jangan kira kau dapat menolakku begitu saja, aku yang absolut ini."

 _Wow, sudah lama sekali sejak aku mendengar pidato khas Yang Mulia yang seperti itu._

Mayuzumi tidak mau tunduk begitu saja—ia tidak akan membiarkan Akashi menginjak-injak harga dirinya seperti dulu. "Lalu untuk membuatku sadar akan tempatku, kau mau melakukan apa, hah?"

"Melakukan ini."

Akashi menciumnya begitu saja—penuh penekanan dan kasar, memaksa lidahnya menyusup masuk setelah mengigit bibir pucat Mayuzumi yang kewalahan untuk beberapa detik. Tangan kiri pemuda bersurai kelabu itu akhirnya bergerak untuk mendekap pinggang mantan kouhai-nya erat, tangan kanannya naik menyusup ke helaian surai merah dan menariknya dengan _keras,_ untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Akashi melenguh; Mayuzumi tahu betul bahwa Akashi _sangat suka_ diperlakukan dengan kasar.

Setelah lidah keduanya mengakhiri pergulatan mereka untuk mendominasi satu sama lain, Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya. Melihat bagaimana seutas benang saliva yang menghubungkan mulutnya dengan Mayuzumi terputus, kemudian menjilat bibirnya yang basah dengan seringaian kecil yang sangat Mayuzumi benci.

 _Celana sempit itu sangat tidak nyaman,_ Mayuzumi mendapat banyak catatan tambahan malam ini.

"Wow. Er, maksudku.. jangan terlihat bangga dulu. Memangnya hanya dengan ciuman seperti barusan, aku akan langsung tunduk padamu atau semacamnya?"

"Oh, tidak," balas Akashi yang menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali lagi. Mayuzumi memberanikan diri untuk mengelus paha kekasihnya—hei, seperti ini tidak apa-apa kan? Mengontrol diri itu tidak mudah, tahu. "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran, Chihiro, agar kau tidak menolak Akashi Seijuuro lagi untuk kedepannya nanti. Kalau kau mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, mungkin kau akan dapat hadiah nantinya." _Hadiah,_ ulang Mayuzumi dalam hati. _Aku akan diberi hadiah._ "Tapi kalau Chihiro tidak patuh.. Kau akan diberi hukuman. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi, kan?" _Hukuman kedengarannya lebih seru dari hadiah—bangsat, yang barusan itu_ _terdengar_ _M sekali! Mayuzumi Chihiro bukan orang M, sialan!_

"Yah," Mayuzumi menggeliat tidak nyaman. Pahanya sedikit pegal karena terus diduduki seperti ini, tapi ia tidak ingin protes. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Baiklah... dan selamat ulang tahun. Kalau begitu, aku tanya sekali lagi." Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kecil yang membuat Mayuzumi menahan nafas _(breathtaking,_ istilahnya) dan tangan pemuda itu berhenti mengelus-elus paha sang _Emperor._

"Apa Chihiro mau makan malam? Atau kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu? Atau kau ingin.." _Sempit sempit sempit sempit—_ "...aku?"

Jawaban Mayuzumi pasti sudah jelas, kan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

* * *

A/N:

waktu saya baca ulang fic ini saya langsung ngakak karena _anjrit_ _ini bokushi kenapa jadi cabe banget!?_ *buang diri ke laut*

dan bangsatlah di 68q mayuyu ganteng abis jirr si kampret! semoga minggu depan suaranya juga ganteng! semoga minggu depan endcardnya mayuaka! /udahnak

udah lama gak nistain mayuyu di fic, jadi kangen juga.. readersnya NSAW mohon bersabar yah, abis sbm saya apdet kok suer /ditendang/ dan entah kenapa saya cintaaaaa sekali sama kimoota!mayuyu. LOL

thank you for reading!


End file.
